


Complete

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Poetry, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Kihyun's world is made up of six distinct elements.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - ADMIRE: write about lovable traits in people.

To Kihyun, the other six are like the elements. Strikingly different, wild and untamed, but his world is only complete with the six of them in it.

Shownu is water. The mediator, the balance, simple to read and undoubtedly vital for providing life. Like a lake undisturbed, he is clarity, he is honesty, he is for looking beyond the surface, always towards the future and the truth. But he’s also unafraid to ripple when the need arises, to tilt the weights if it means you can swing towards a new direction, to flow into new beginnings.

Wonho is air. He fills the room, and he fills your heart, too. Every nook and cranny, every secret insecurity is flooded with his warm presence, for he leaves no stone unturned, and nobody behind. He’s soft, gentle, hardly felt on your skin because he’s just that comfortable. But he can also turn into strong gales that flatten mountains, with a dedication and persistence that spans an eternity.

Minhyuk is fire. Fire that was birthed from a star, a star so bright and so massive that it pulls you in and ignites you from within. He is emotion, he is the light that shines through your dark, parched chasms, unbridled. He provides the ability to see, to feel, to experience. But he is also an unbiased burning, telling it like it is and forcing you to grow and be reborn into a better, bigger person. 

Hyungwon is the space in between. He is the bridge, the quiet pillar, the strings that connect us all. He is the voice of persuasion, the voice of reality, of dreams within reach if you just try a little harder. He is the glue, the bond, the building blocks to what you seek. But he is also energy that breaks those bonds, the power that helps you let go of the past, of temptations, of weaknesses, so that you can move forward without any weights.

Jooheon is earth. He is reasoning, he is the logic that says cause precedes effect. He is for stepping stones, for holding you up, for grounding you down. He is a rock, he is dependability, he is for strength, he is for leaning back on and knowing someone will be there for you. But he is also for destroying doubt, for raining landslides that pick up negativity and knock them off their feet, crushing them into sand.

Changkyun is lifeforce. He is the forests that grow lush and green, teeming with thoughts and ideas and creativity that build civilizations. He is the little plant that grows out of dry deserts, pushing its way through with a greed, a passion for being. He is the moss that grows on cobblestone, softening even the rockiest of people. But he is also is the creeping vines that inundate the pathway, seeking out new worlds, looking ever outward.

And Kihyun? Kihyun is the canyon shaped by the water. The clouds breathing in the air. The metal forged by the fire. The atoms made up of the space in between. The tree rooted to the earth. And the soul born from the lifeforce.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had a version of this in my drafts since forever, thinking i could make some kind of shine forever au with it. be free, my little one.


End file.
